


Red As Rubies, Grey As Smoke

by thepurpledragon4444



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurpledragon4444/pseuds/thepurpledragon4444
Summary: Soulmate AU in which the world is black and white until your soulmate realizes they’re in love with you. Ruby x Oscar fluff, both pre-canon and post-canon. Starts with Oscar's POV and then changes to Ruby's. Sorry if I'm tagging or doing something wrong this is the first time I've used ao3.
Relationships: Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Kudos: 5





	Red As Rubies, Grey As Smoke

“Go long!”

Oscar watched Ruby run swiftly in an attempt to keep up with the spinning football launched by Danna. Because of Danna’s strength, she just barely caught it, having had to had run almost all the way to the other side of the field. She then threw it to Adrian, who caught it easily and tossed it back to Danna. Oscar sat in the bleachers, watching them, his cane resting against the metal seats.

It was a beautiful summer day, birds chirping and sun shining. Yesterday, Adrian told them that they would be working security on the day of the Renegades Parade. Everyone was so excited about the parade, working day and night in preparation. Now that it was finally the weekend, the team could take a well-deserved break.

Oscar looked around at the black and white expanse in front of him and wondered, not for the first time, what it would be like to see colour. His mother told him that the grass was green and the sky was blue. Of course, Oscar had no idea what ‘green’ and ‘blue’ looked like. His soulmate hadn’t realized they were in love with him yet.

“Hey,” Ruby’s voice cut through his thoughts, “That should be a penalty!”

“What happened?” he asked, noticing that Danna had turned into butterflies.

“Danna turned into a swarm of butterflies,” she told him, “and changed into human mid-air. She threw the ball from mid-air, Oscar!”

“That does seem like it’s against the rules,” Oscar agreed, claiming the role of referee. He was, after all, the only one not playing.

“What rules?” Danna asked, turning human again, “This is just a friendly game of catch.”

“I should get a penalty shot,” Ruby decided. Her eyes were mischievous and her lips were pointed up in a smirk. Oscar felt weak. He pulled himself together.

“I’ll allow it,” Oscar said, feigning complete authority. Adrian rolled his eyes.

“How are you even going to take a penalty shot?” he asked Ruby.

“I get to throw the ball at Danna and she can’t catch it.”

“So,” Danna raised a brow, “You just want to hit me with the ball.”

“Yes.”

“Oscar!”

“Fine,” Oscar said, doing the most difficult thing he ever had to do, say no to Ruby, “Ruby, you don’t get a penalty shot.”

Ruby groaned loudly while Danna and Adrian laughed. Oscar watched the freckled girl as she gave Danna a friendly shove. Her ponytail swung as she jogged back to her position. Before long, they had started their game again, the ball flying back and forth across the field.

“I better get going,” Ruby said after a while, her delicate eyebrows scrunched together, “I have to look after Sterling and Jade for the rest of the day.”

They exchanged good-byes and Ruby left. After a while, Danna had to leave as well, leaving only Adrian and Oscar sitting on the bleachers.

“The Day of Triumph is almost here,” Adrian said, “Are you excited?”

“Of course,” Oscar replied, “Who doesn’t love a good parade?”

“You know it would be a good time to finally ask out Ruby,” Adrian singsonged the last part.

“At the parade?” Oscar mused, “I don’t know.”

“When else will you ask?” Adrian insisted, “At an execution?”

“Of course not, that would be ridiculous,” Oscar says and then looks into the camera like Jim from The Office.

They return to their conversation.

“You do like her, right?”

“I do,” Oscar confirmed, “I just want it to be special. This isn’t like all the other times I asked out a girl or a guy.”

“It isn’t?” Adrian looked at him.

“No,” Oscar said, “With Ruby it’s different.”

He looked into the distance, his voice softening, “Every time I see her my heart starts racing and my palms start sweating. She’s so beautiful. When she laughs, I swoon and when she smiles at me, I feel faint. I want to be with her so bad, but I’m so scared that she’ll reject me, I don’t dare to make a move. It’s terrifying, Adrian. Exhilarating.”

“Wow,” Adrian breathed, “That’s heavy, Oscar.”

“I love her, Adrian,” he said in realization, “I love her.”

Across town, Ruby’s monochrome world faded into colour.

–---

Ruby laughed as Oscar balanced a pile of books on his head, his arms stretched out in an attempt to stabilize the wobbling novels.

“I told you that I would make a great princess,” he grinned at her, light catching in his russet brown eyes.

“Because you can stack books on your heads,” she smiled, “You can be a princess?”

“That’s all there is to it, babe,” he returned. 

_Babe._

They had been dating a bit over a month now but her heart still skipped at the word. After the Supernova, the two of them finally went on a real date. It was so awkward at first, both of them too nervous to make proper conversation. But after a while, they grew comfortable with each other once again, remembering that the person sitting across from them was their best friend, not a stranger. They had been going steady since then and Ruby had never been happier.

_CraSH_

Ruby was jolted from her thoughts as the multicoloured books fell from Oscar’s head. He looked down at them in dismay.

“Guess you’re not the princess you thought you were,” she teased as the two of them started to pick up the books from the ground. 

“Well then, I guess you can’t be my prince,” he teased right back, making Ruby blush pink.

“I was never really the prince type, anyways,” she replied as they finished picking up the books. 

“I’m starving,” Oscar announced, “I’m going to get something from the vending machine. Do you want anything?”

“No, it’s fine.”

“I’ll just get you whatever I’m getting,” he said, knowing that she would take his food.

“You know me so well,” she grinned and watched as he left the room.

He did know her well. He knew her favourite food and how to calm her down when she got angry. He knew when she was feeling stressed and when she was tired. He knew everything about her and he knew exactly how to make her feel better. She loved him so much.

She froze when she realized what she had just thought. They had been dating for barely a month, they had not said “I love you,” yet. Did she love him? What if he didn’t love her? What if-

Oscar burst through the door before any more doubts could arise. He looked at her with his eyes widened and she barely registered that he had no snacks in his arms.

“Ruby, you love me?”

She stepped back in surprise, “Are you psychic?”

He laughed, the warm sound making Ruby’s insides turn to mush.

“Your hazel eyes are beautiful,” he said softly, looking at her with such tenderness her breath caught in her lungs. Then she realized what he just said.

“You can see color?” she whispered as she realized what this meant, “I- I’m your soulmate?”

He smiled at her in reply. She let out a shocked laugh before running towards him. He moved towards her as well, his arms spread wide. She flung her hand around her neck and embraced him, breathing in his scent as he pulled her in close. 

She leaned back for a second to look at him, placing her hand against his cheek. She leaned in and kissed him with such passion, such triumph, her feet were momentarily lifted off of the ground. His arms around her waist, her hands in his hair, Ruby smiled against his lips.

“I love you,” she said when they finally pulled apart, breathless and happy.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
